50
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Fifty sentences, about Frank and Callie's relationship, each inspired by a single word. Oneshot.


Callie and Frank's relationship, in 50 sentences, each inspired by a single word

Callie and Frank's relationship, in 50 sentences, each inspired by a single word.

_**Mortal**_

Callie knew that their relationship was not bound by mortality, she was sure she'd love him long after her mortality was gone.

_**Broken**_

Callie saw herself as a strong person, she looked after her alcoholic mother, little brother, and insisted she wasn't broken, and didn't need Frank looking after her. He did anyways.

_**Vanish**_

Frank would often reach out and touch her cheek, just to make sure she was real, that she wouldn't vanish.

_**Rain**_

Sometimes, Callie liked to sit in her living room when it rains late at night, and stare out the picture window alone, listening, Frank's the only one that knows this.

_**Ocean**_

Callie and Frank went to the ocean once, then Callie got stung by a jellyfish, when asked, Callie didn't remember the pain, she remembered Frank scooping her up and holding her close to him as he ran for the shore.

_**Tense**_

People said Callie was a moment ruiner, Frank said she broke the tension, Callie liked Frank's explanation more.

_**Soon**_

Callie's favorite moments, were when they were kissing as if the world was ending, and Frank whispered, "We should stop; my parents will be home soon," they never did stop.

_**Why**_

Callie never wondered until she met Frank, why people said young love never lasted, she thinks this is because she never experienced it before.

_**Winter**_

Frank loved to remember the time when himself and Callie had been home alone, in winter, watching some gay reality TV show, and baking brownies, and when her mom and brother got home, her mom said, "Let's go outside and play in the snow!" and they did, at eleven thirty at night, Frank was happy he liked his future in-laws, and vice versa.

_**Fallen**_

Frank could not pin point a time he had fallen in love with Callie. It could have been the first time he saw her, the first time he kissed her, or maybe the first time they exchanged I love you's, or the first time they made love; he didn't.

_**Storm**_

Frank thought of Callie's personality like a storm. A crazy whirl wind of daring and fun, his polar opposite.

_**Door**_

Callie didn't often see Frank act out, he was sensible, except when she told him that some guy she had been dating hit her, leaving the purple mark on her face, he then punched a hole through his bedroom door.

_**Flash**_

Someday, his life would flash before his eyes, and he knew which girl would star in it; Callie.

_**Wait**_

Frank didn't mind waiting for Callie, especially when she wore that little black dress.

_**Shrine**_

"Shrine's," Callie said, "Are for people who can't let go. Never build a shrine to me, ok Frank?"

_**Black**_

Callie was Frank's stars in his black sky, she was his shooting star.

_**Lost**_

"Were lost," mumbled Callie, pouring over the map. Frank smiled, "No were not. At least I'm not, because I'm with you."

_**Cell**_

Frank almost never got mad at Callie, even the time she flushed his cell phone.

_**Villain**_

In their love story, Callie was the villain and Frank was the hero, they didn't fit, and yet they did.

_**Road**_

Frank said, "Why travel the road less taken." Callie Said, "Why not?

_**Weep**_

Weeping willow's were Callie's favorite tree, but they were never any in her yard. Guess what she found in her yard, freshly planted, from frank, on her seventeenth birthday?

_**Blind**_

In Callie's opinion, you are blind to some people's faults; Callie knows this, because of Frank.

_**Pact**_

Frank knew that Callie and Iola had a pact to stay friends forever, not mattering what happened with boys, it still shocked him though when he walked uninvited into Callie's house to find Iola and Callie with face masks on, stuff everywhere, dancing like maniacs to the Grease soundtrack, 'Summer Loving' at 11 at night.

_**Flight**_

Callie had to admit, when on an airplane, in flight, having sex in the airplane bathroom wasn't actually that bad, as long as Frank was the one she was having sex with.

_**Hard**_

A relationship was hard, especially when you fight with your boyfriend so much, but at the end of the day, to Callie, it was always worth it.

_**War**_

Frank didn't understand everything about Callie. But that's why he always came back to her. An example, is how she loved war novel's and Nicholas Spark's books.

_**Deed**_

When an eleven year old Frank awoke on the Morton's sofa, to Callie shouting 'I did the deed!' to Iola, he didn't think she meant painted his toe nails, but, yet they were pink and sparkly.

_**Unknown**_

Callie was unpredictably, deep, and unknown. Frank found this to be a dangerous combination of addicting, sexy, and beautiful.

_**Deep**_

When Callie asked what Frank's definition of shallow, as opposed to deep was, he said, "Not you."

_**Sudden**_

The first time they made love, it was sudden and unexpected, one moment they were standing there, home alone, some rock song blaring from Callie's speakers, the next? Let's not go there…

_**Dread**_

When in a relationship, there are things, that if you break up, and you see again, you know they will fill you with dread, nostalgia, and an implacable, indescribable sadness. For Frank, these things were blue neon's, overly large T shirt's, apple pie, quiet creek's perfect for skinny dipping, a few songs, late summer night's, and purple nail polish.

_**Burn**_

Callie said she didn't mind if she burned in hell, as long as Frank burned next to her.

_**Clock**_

Callie would often watch the clock tick, waiting for lunch, when she would get to see Frank.

_**Words**_

Words were nice, but Callie especially liked it when Frank bought her roses or daises, mattered her mood that day and the occasion. Roses to cheer her up, daises to add to her smile.

_**Fast**_

Callie shimmed down the drain pipe, ran across the lawn, and flung herself into Frank's car, "Hurry, drive fast, my mom's going to kill me for this!"

_**Three**_

Sometimes Callie felt like a third wheel when she was with only Frank and Joe, but then Frank would look at Callie and she would know Joe was the third wheel.

_**Place**_

Their place, was the creek down in the Morris woods, where they had sat, talked, ate, swam, and, on several occasions, skinny dipped.

_**Irony**_

It was ironic the way they were both oblivious to the fact that they liked each other, but the whole world saw it so plainly.

_**Sky**_

Callie said, "Why is the sky blue?" Frank said, "Because your eyes are blue."

_**Closet**_

Callie had never seen much use for closets, and then she met Frank. Then they became very useful, if you catch my drift.

_**Real**_

Callie wasn't a believer, but she had her moment's. Frank called them her lover moments. Frank's favorite was her dancing in the rain, singing about how reality was for those who didn't believe things could change.

_**Fair**_

Frank said, "Why must people die?" Callie shrugged and said, "Life isn't fair."

_**Knot**_

She tied him up in knots, especially when she wore that little black dress.

_**Low**_

Callie decided that nothing was more amusing than Frank trying to sing Swing Low Sweet Chariot. Nothing.

_**Well**_

"Well, the thing is Frank, I'm damaged. I'm cynical, underestimating, and stoic. I don't commonly believe in miracle's. I don't often sacrifice myself for others. I'm hardened, I'm scared. And the truth is, I build walls for other's to break down. I want somebody to come in with a machine gun and blast a hole in them, rearranging my life forever. I am damaged at my best, and most likely dangerous at my worst. I've tried my hardest to guard myself from you, but the locks were broken by you, that I will admit. But, well, the question is, can you love me despite this, including this, and with this?"

_**Token**_

Callie didn't care much for presents from Frank; she said she didn't need a token to prove their love was real.

_**Ugly**_

Callie compared herself to the ugly duckling; Frank compared her to the swan.

_**Lure**_

Callie didn't like to fish with lures. She liked the simplicity of bread on a hot Sunday afternoon. Frank didn't like fishing at all unless Callie was with him.

_**Drink**_

At their wedding, Joe gave a speech. "Callie and Frank are my brother and sister. When I first met Callie, I hated her guts. In my mind, she was taking my brother away from me. But, really, she was opening a part of him up and giving him back to me. Even if she didn't give him back to me, now, I'd let them be. Why you ask? Because they are in love, the strongest bond that can exist between two beings of any kind or age. Their love is evident in the way they touch, play, talk. The way there are both willing to work towards a relationship. Because we all know, to have a relationship, both halves have to want it more than anything else ever, in their entire existence. And, for this true love, I would leave them alone. But that is not the case. They both love each other, and, today, a gained a part of my brother, and a sister. So, let's drink to Callie and Frank, shall we?"

_**Dust**_

Even many years later, as they were elderly and brittle, their love would not be covered in dust. For, each day, it would be shiny and new.


End file.
